Unbreakable
by Sunflower88
Summary: Serena isn't coping while Bernie is away. An unexpected visitor turns up and out stays his welcome. Will Bernie come back? Will the visitor cause problems for Bernie and Serena?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the first fic I have written in about 10 years. Literally. I'm a little rusty... probably a lot, actually, but hope you enjoy anyway. Thanks for reading.

Six weeks. That's how long it had been since Bernie had left her stood in the middle of her very own ward. Heart-broken. Humiliated. The rumour mill was certainly in full swing but, honestly, she could deal with that. The whispers in the corridors by the porters or the giggles from the nurses sat in Pulses, didn't bother her. What bothered her, what she _couldn't_ deal with was the constant ache in her heart and knot in her stomach. Even when she found out Edward had been unfaithful, she didn't feel this hollow. This was an all consuming, _I think my heart is going to explode_ pain. She had absolutely no idea how to deal with it.

The first week was the worst. Trying to carry on like normal and sorting out everything Bernie had left behind, while ignoring the looks and gossip, seemed impossible at first. She spent as much time in her office as possible, blinds and door closed, only leaving when absolutely necessary. In fact, looking back now, she's surprised she didn't lose her job. Most mornings she'd come in with a hangover, the result of polishing off at least a bottle and half of shiraz the night before. Slowly, very slowly, she learnt how to get through an hour, then a day, then a week without every single thought in her head, well... about Bernie. Sure, it still hurt and the anger was still there, but now she had some control over it. Now she was better at pretending she didn't need Berenice Griselda Wolfe.

As Serena entered AAU, having had the weekend off, she scanned the ward hoping to find everything running smoothly. Morven, Raf and Fletch were all stood at the nurses station, deep in conversation. Intrigued and somewhat annoyed that no work was getting done, Serena marched over to them.

"Is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?" Morven slowly turned to face Serena, her fingers locking together nervously. Serena raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side, "what's going on?"

"Well...," Raf started nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "you've got a visitor. In your office." He glanced to the office door, then back at Serena. He watched as the colour drained from her face. This is exactly what he was afraid of. If Bernie was ever coming back, she needed at least a weeks notice to prepare herself. To make sure her Bernie proof walls were strong enough.

"Bernie...?," she whispered, holding on to the desk for support.

"No!" Morven and Fletch both said at once.

Raf placed a hand on Serena's shoulder, trying to offer some kind of support. He glanced at the others, signalling for them to leave him to it. This was so much worse then Bernie. In fact, he'd give anything to be able to tell her it was Bernie. He led her slowly over to the office door, still holding on to her shoulder.

"It's Edward...," he finally spoke, grinding his teeth as he waited for Serena's reaction. He knew this would be the last person she wanted to see, "I don't know why he's here, he wouldn't say. Just walked in like he owned the place. If you need me to call security and have him removed, I will."

"It's... it's okay, Raf...," she breathed, a small smile on her face. She was so grateful to her friend for being there for her through all the pain and mess that Bernie had left behind. She honestly didn't know what she'd do without him, "I can handle Edward, he doesn't scare me. Just keep people away for now, yes?"

He nodded at her request, squeezed her shoulder and walked off back to the nurses station. Serena placed a hand on the door handle, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _This is all I need_. Serena entered to find Edward sat in her chair, his legs crossed at the ankles and stretched out in front of him. His head resting comfortably on the back of the chair and his hands resting in his lap.

"Comfortable?" Her voice was low and steady. She slammed the door shut, pulling her bag from her shoulder and dropped it onto the desk.

"Quite. Thank you." He smirked, unmoved.

"Up," she kicked his feet to the side, her arms crossed tight against her chest, "Now!"

"Alright... alright," he chuckled and held his hands up. Serena smacked him on the back of the head as he passed her, "still as feisty as ever I see." He wasted no time sitting in Bernie's chair, making himself at home again.

Serena sat slowly, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from screaming at home to get out of her chair. Bernie's desk hadn't been touched since she left and no one had sat in her chair. Somehow it felt like it was tainted now he'd touched it.

"What do you want, Edward?"

He sat up straight and cleared his throat, "Well... I just came to see how you were. We haven't spoken for a while."

"Yes, well... I was rather hoping it would stay that way." Unapologetic, Serena started her computer up and began to empty the contents of her bag.

"Oh come now, darling... don't be like that"

"Your wife know your here calling me darling, does she? Why are you really here?" Serena refused to look at him.

"I told you... to see how you are," he paused, scratching the back of his head, "I spoke to Elinor last night," Serena's head shot up, her eyebrows furrowed, "she's worried about you."

"Well she needn't be," she sat back in her chair, rolling her pen between her fingers, "what exactly did she say?"

"Just that you seemed really stressed with work recently and she thinks you're having... men trouble"

"Oh I see. So you thought you'd come here, to my place of work, to find out about my love life. Not that you're concerned about my well-being."

"So there is someone?"

"What? No!" she threw the pen on the table, slowly losing her patience, "even if there were, you would be the last person I would tell."

"Look," Edwards tone suddenly softened, his eyes showing the caring side she used to see when they first met, "I know I've been an utter bastard. I know. I haven't come here to pry or cause you more stress. Ellie is generally concerned, and so am I. As hard as that may be for you to believe, its true." He paused, got to his feet and perched on the side of Serena's desk. "I love you Serena, I always will. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Without another word, Edward quietly left the office. Serena just sat there. What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of Serena's shift carried on the same way it started. An absolute disaster. The red phone rang 5 times, they were under staffed and Mrs Jones in bed 5 vomited on her... twice. After having a shower and changing into her second set of scrubs, Serena finally managed to sit down in her office, blinds and door closed as usual.

She couldn't get her conversation with Edward out of her head. He was his usual irritating, pig-headed self and the fact that he told her he loved her was no surprise... but she couldn't shake the look in his eyes. What had Elinor actually told him? Serena hadn't mentioned what had happened with Bernie. Just that she'd left on a secondment, and was understaffed. She had only seen her a couple of times in the six weeks Bernie. In fact, she hadn't even mentioned that there was someone special. Was she really that transparent? If her daughter had picked something up, what had Raf and the others figured out?

Tapping her fingers on the arm of her chair, Serena closed her eyes. She needed wine and she needed it now. Thoughts of Bernie crept in her mind, the memory of Bernie telling her how she cared for her and didn't want to her. She couldn't understand why Bernie, the woman she loved more then anything else in the world, would still walk away from her after she could see how desperate she was for her to stay. Surely that showed Bernie that she was _sure_ , that she _knew_ exactly what she wanted. Barr getting down on her knees in front of all her colleagues, there wasn't much more she could say. It had slowly dawned on her through the weeks that Bernie wasn't running from her, she was running from herself. She was running like she always did. Bernie was scared.

"Serena?"

The sound of Rafs voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she was grateful for it. Going over the same thing again and again was exhausting. She needed a break from her mind.

"Sorry, Raf... I was miles away. How can I help you?" she sat up straight, reaching for the mouse of her computer. She brought her emails up, refreshing the page. This had now become an automatic thing when she was at her desk. With each passing day the hope of finding an email from Bernie faded.

"I just... I wanted to make sure you were okay. You've had a bad day... well, a bad month really and I just thought you could use a friend. Someone to talk to-"

Cutting him off, Serena held up a hand, infuriated, "I'm sorry but why does everyone all of a sudden think I need a friend or someone to talk to? I'm fine, I'm a grown woman for God sake! I don't need looking after, I-" Feeling the tears brim in her eyes, Serena cut her self off. Her voice began to shake and she could feel her face burning. Raf slowly shut the door, perched on her desk and placed his hand on hers.

"It's okay," he felt her hand tremble and suddenly she was sobbing, "come here..."

He rose to his feet, never letting go of her hand and pulled her into his arms. She didn't fight. She was too tired. She needed some kind of comfort, even if it wasn't from the person she most needed it from.

"I miss her, Raf..." she mumbled through the tears into his neck as he stroked her back.

"Shh... I know, I know... its going to be okay, Serena" he stroked the back of her head, "come on, ill drive you home."

Serena tried to argue and assured Raf she was fine, that she was capable of getting her self home. He was having none of it of course and pulled his phone from his pocket as they entered the lift. He text Fletch quickly, letting him know he would be home late and he'd try not to wake the kids up when get got home. He took Serena's keys from her tight grip and placed the strap of her bag over his shoulder.

The short drive was quiet apart from the odd sniffle from Serena. Raf glanced over to her a few times, wondering how on earth he could make this more bearable for his friend. _Bloody_ _Bernie Wolfe_ he thought as he pulled into Serena's drive. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say.

Finally Serena whispered, running her fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry you've had to see me like this...," she gave him a small smile, "I appreciate it."

Raf shrugged his shoulders, "That's what friends are for." He paused, unsure of how the next thing he was going to day would sound, "Listen, Serena, don't take this the wrong way... but I don't think you should be alone tonight. I think I should kip on your sofa?"

"No, Raf, I'm fine... honestly, I-"

"Hey," he cut her off, "you don't need to pretend with me. We both know I know you and Ms. Wolfe were more then friends. I know she hurt you more then words can describe and I know you've been dealing with it as best as you can, alone. Well," he paused as he got out the car and walked round the to passenger side, opening the door for his friend, "you're not alone anymore." He took her hand, helped her out the car and closed the door.

"Thanks Raf"

Ten minutes later after checking Jason was sound asleep and fetching Raf the spare blanket and pillow, Serena said goodnight and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She had no energy for food, drink or more conversation. Raf understood and wished her a goodnight as he sat on the edge of the sofa. Once he knew Serena was well out of ear shot he pulled his phone once again from his coat, this time making a phone call. After a few rings, the person on the other end picked up.

"This can't carry on. She's in a bad way, she's not coping," he stood up and closed the living room door just to make sure no one heard his conversation, "its now or never. She doesn't deserve this and neither do you. It's time. You need to come back, Bernie, now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and follow. Much appreciated. Not too sure about this chapter, so apologies in advance.**

It's fair to say the next morning was awkward, especially having to answer Jason's questions. They'd sat down with a cup of coffee after he left for work, Serena not knowing where to start or where to look. Eventually, everything spilled out. She didn't mean for it to happen but once she started, she couldn't stop. It felt quite a relief to be able to tell someone about her sort-of-relationship with Bernie, unbeknown to her that Raf already knew. He had done for weeks.

Raf knew that when Serena found out (and she most definitely would as secrets always find a way of coming out) she'd be absolutely furious. And hurt. Serena trusted him. When Bernie had called him the day after the heart-breaking scene on the ward, he wasn't that surprised. He'd been watching the women for weeks and knew they cared deeply for each other - this was more then just friendship. He knew Bernie couldn't just leave like that without having some kind of back up plan and, of course, the back-up plan involved him.

It was agreed that they would keep in contact regularly, at least once a week, that Raf would help Serena as best as he could without her becoming suspicious. That was easier said than done considering everything she was having to deal with, but he'd pulled it off. He'd warned the nurses and porters he caught gossiping, taken on extra shifts if he needed to and made excuses to Hanssen and Ric about her hangovers. Bernie knew she had no right to do any of this (Raf had no problem telling her either) but she didn't know how to talk to Serena. She'd hurt her so much, she was scared she'd be rejected. Raf knew this was unlikely, and told her over and over again, but she was stubborn. Both women were and that was the main reason for helping Bernie. By doing this he was somehow, hopefully, keeping the lovers together. Sort of.

When he'd found Serena in the state he had, he knew enough was enough. Bernie had got the trauma unit in Kiev up and running. She could come back early if she needed to and now was the time. She'd agreed on the phone that she couldn't stay away any longer and that she'd got her head together. It would take her about a week to tie up loose ends her end, but she'd be as quick as she could. The deal was to not tell Serena as she couldn't give an exact day but would text Raf when she arrived at the hospital.

So, a week has passed and Raf received the text this morning. Bernie was back in the UK and would be at the hospital by lunch. He was under strict instructions to keep Serena out of theatre and to keep an eye on his phone. The phone part was easy. The theatre part not so much. How was he supposed to keep a consultant general surgeon and co-lead of AAU _out_ of theatre? There were a few close calls, but fortunately he'd managed it and Serena was safely in her office at 12:45. Bernie was right on time (no surprise there) with her text, instructing him to somehow get Serena onto the roof.

 _How the hell am I supposed to do that?_ Looking to the office and then to Morven, Raf cleared his throat, "Morven, I'm leaving the ward for 10 minutes. Page me if you need me." Before her could ask any questions, he was gone. He pulled out his phone as he entered the male toilets and text Serena.

 **Serena, I need to talk to you. I'm on the roof.**

It wasn't long before he received a reply.

 **What? Why are you on the roof? It's bloody freezing!**

Raf bit his lip. What was he supposed to say to that?

 **Bring your coat.**

He didn't get a text back and only hoped she'd done as she was asked. Now it was down to Bernie. He pulled up Bernie's name in his contacts and text her.

 **She is on her way. Don't mess it up.**


End file.
